Misunderstandings
by netflixaddict
Summary: What would oliver say to dig after he saw Felicity kiss ray
1. Chapter 1

Oliver was finally going to do it. He was going to tell Felicity how he felt about her and stop being so miserable. He finally took Diggle's advice to man up and accept that he could be happy. Hopefully he wasn't too late. Felicity had heard what he said to Cutter about needing to be alone because of the life he leads. That if he was with someone he would just be putting them in danger.  
>-<p>

Felicity was hurt and angry at the same time. She would want nothing more than to be with Oliver, but he was too stubborn to accept that she was a grown up that could make her own decisions. After she heard everything he said to Cutter she was devastated he had made the decision for her about if they could be together or not. She needed to get out of the foundry and think for a little. She went to the office, she isn't going to sleep so she may as well get some work done. And who walks in other than Ray Palmer.

Ray walks in and says "I thought I might find you here."

Felicity obviously couldn't tell him the truth about arrow and why she was really upset so she says "Sorry for ruining the deal tonight, I thought I might get a jump start on the server upgrades you asked for to make up for it."

"Your definition or ruin is very different than mine. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have closed the deal." Ray said making her feel a little bit better.

"We closed it? That's great." With a mumbling reply "Does that mean I get to keep the necklace?" in a surprisingly hopeful voice.

"Unfortunately, no I need that back" in an apologetic tone which she thought was a little funny. "Let me help take it off." She agrees and turns around so he can unclip the necklace. After it is off Felicity turns around a little too quick and all of a sudden they are face to face.

It's silent neither of them knowing what to do. Ray slowly looks into to her eyes and then down to her lips and back into her eyes. He leans in and their lips gently meet. She doesn't stop him. She could have at any moment, but with all the disappointment that happened with Oliver maybe she needs this.

When he starts pulling back Felicity opens her eyes and she could swear to god she saw Oliver in the door way. She does a quick double take and he is gone. She is going to have to check the cameras later.

Oliver walks through the lobby of his onetime building and get on the elevator to her office. Wondering to himself what am I going to say? How am I going to do this? Than he thinks of how amazing it will be to kiss her, to hear the words back, to wake up next to her in the morning and make her breakfast. Suddenly his nerves are gone and replaced with his long lost smile.

Until he get out of the elevator that is. He rounds the corner and sees the one thing that he couldn't imagine. He immediately gets out of there hoping she didn't see him and goes back to the foundry to be alone.

Unfortunately for him Dig forgot his wallet and was walking in as well. Surprised Oliver is there he wonders why he isn't with Felicity, they obviously both love eachother.

"I don't like the look on your face. Did Felicity not take it well?" Dig asked somberly.

"Didn't get a chance to tell her…" Oliver replies "got off the elevator and saw her and Palmer kissing. Guess you were right, she didn't want to be alone, and I was too late."

"I'm sorry Oliver, I really wish I wasn't right in this case. I know you love her."

Oliver takes a second before answering "Ya I do. It's for the best though. She deserves someone better than me. Someone that is always going to be there for her. Someone for her to come home to at night and tell him how her day was. There is so much light in her eyes. I lost that light so long ago and if she is with me than I will just put out that light. Not to mention he is still a billionaire."

After hearing this Dig stands up and raises his voice to say "Why would you every say that Oliver that girl is crazy about you and you know it."

Oliver looks down at the floor and says "Dig look at me I spent 5 years either learning how to kill people on a deserted island or working as an A.R.G.U.S assassin. I came home with one mission to save my city and I failed….twice. Chances are I am gonna be dead soon anyways" defeated.

Dig is speechless for a second he has never seen Oliver so ready to give up there is always a way out, to keep fighting. But the anger that has always been in his eyes is gone and is replaced by darkness. He doesn't know what to say other than "all I know is that she is head over heels in love with you. And if you can't accept that she wants to be with you fine, but know that you always got me as a brother. "

"Thanks"

"Lyla is making a late dinner, come on I will call Roy and have him join. I know he was feeling down about Thea."

At the same time Felicity was checking the cameras and realized she did see Oliver. She sees how he walked in at the worst moment possible and the hurt in his eyes even though the grainy cameras. She has to find his to let him know that it was just a miss understanding. She somehow knows what he was here to tell her and she feels horrible.


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity couldn't sleep that night. She went to the office to try and get some work done and take her mind off everything, but instead it made everything ten times worse. She couldn't stop watching the security cameras. He walked in so confident, so ready, and so happy. But when he left his body was drooping, he couldn't stand straight up almost like his knees were jelly. And not in the good way. There was a lot of wine and ice cream consumed over the course of that night.

The next day she knew she would go to the foundry and confront Oliver and figure out why he was there that night. Tell him it was just a misunderstanding and he walked in at the wrong moment. And try to convince him that there is nothing going on between her and Ray Palmer.

Oliver Diggle and Roy were training in the foundry. Both Roy and Oliver needed to somehow get their aggression out. Roy was learning how to do the salmon latter as Dig and Oliver sparred. The amount of testosterone in the room was off the charts. As they came to the end of their workout they checked the security cams and saw Felicity park her car and start to walk in.

Oliver was in no way ready to face her yet. Not that he was mad, just the opposite. Oliver beyond all else just wanted her to be happy. He just couldn't be around someone who he loved but was with someone else. At least for a little while, or someone was threatening the city.

"Dig I can't see her and keep a straight face" Oliver said plainly.

"Don't run away from her, not now" Dig replied

"I know but it just hurts too much right now and I don't think she saw me so if she saw me acting weird she would just ask what's wrong." Dig and Roy both saw where he was coming from and understood. "I'm gonna go for a little ride on the bike, see you guys in a little." They both just nodded as he headed for the stairs.

As Oliver was walking toward the door of Verdant Felicity was walking in. Oliver just smiled and said "Hey how are you" and kept his head down.

Felicity said "Good, where are you going? We haven't talked in a while and I was hoping we could." Almost in tears she continued "Not that we don't every day, I mean like really talk. You said that I could always tell you about my day and I was hoping you would listen. Not that I would want to bother you with my problems. I just really trust you and really wanna tell you some things. Not that I don't trust John or Roy it's just….."

"Felicity, calm down." He interrupted. "Of course I wanna hear about your day." He put his hand on her cheek and she leaned into it. "I just have to run to Walter office for a second and talk to him about recovering my trust. Apparently he found a loop hole in the contract when I lost it." He looked into her eyes and said "But when we get back you can tell me all about your day, I promise." Oliver just hopes he will have the strength to be in a room with her alone later.

Felicity walked down into the foundry glad Oliver was not mad at her but she could see he was hurt under his shell. No one else will but she knows him well enough where she can read him like a book. She walked down the stairs and saw Diggle "He isn't going to Walter's office is he?"

"No" he replied softly

"I checked the cameras and saw he was at QC last night any idea why he was there or what he may have saw?" stretching out the last word.

"Ya he told us about it. But you probably should hear exactly what happened from him." Felicity just nodded. "I will call him and will make sure he doesn't chicken out from seeing you. He just wanted to clear his head."

"Thank you Dig, he isn't mad at me is he?"

"No, no, no" Diggle said confidently "he is just sad that he was too late for you."

Felicity inhaled like she was going to start to explain but Diggle just put his hand up and said "I'm not the one you want to talk to" and with a smile he walked away and continued sparring with Roy.

Chances are Oliver won't be back here until later tonight when he eventually has to sleep, so she headed home. Texting him to meet her at her house at 8:00 tonight. He quickly replied "Will do. You can tell me about your day." Obviously trying to act as normal as possible. Apparently he doesn't realize she has access to the cameras.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver had gotten very good at lying over the last year. He was lying to his family, his friends and to himself. His stood emotionless when Laurel told him he could never be the vigilante because he was cared about more than himself. He couldn't tell Thea that he almost caught the man who shot at their mother, and why she had to stay with her all those nights when she was recovering. And he lied to himself when he thought he was protecting Felicity by not being with her.

That day went by painfully slow for both of them. Felicity went into the office and did her best to avoid Ray for the rest of the day. She threw herself into her work, not even stopping for lunch. She only wanted to think about computers. If she picked her head up for a second her mind drifted straight to Oliver. She was excited for tonight, if everything went to plan than she would be in a relationship with the man she loves by the end of the day. Then she remembered how little things in her life go to plan and quickly started working before her mind could dwell on that fact.

Oliver didn't know what to do with his day. This isn't something he could go to laurel about and ever since tommy died he hasn't had anyone to talk to about his real life problems. Your ex-girlfriend is definitely out of the question and both his parents are dead. Somehow he ends up at Theas door.

She opens the door and immediately asks "What's up big bro?' just sensing that something was off. Oliver silently walks in and looks out the huge windows of the new loft and says "girl trouble".

"Ahh, I see now. Who is it this time?" expecting for him to say Laurel or Sarah or anyone other than who he answered.

"Felicity." What came next surprised her even more. "I love her. But im to late now. She is with Ray Palmer and I lost my chance."

Thea was speechless to say the least. She knew her brother had feelings for Felicity but she had no idea how strong they were. She saw him with both Lance sisters and countless other girls, but she had never seem him this hurt over a girl before. This wasn't a crying breakdown breakup like she just had with Roy. Oliver was defeated. She has not seen him this way since his return from the island.

"Than what the hell are you doing here?" she finally mustered up the words to say.

"I am meeting her tonight and I don't know how to go see her when I love her and she doesn't feel the same way back."

Seeing the problem she said "Than when you see her tonight you walk right up to her and tell her the truth. Look where lies got us. You and I both know you would probably be dead in a ditch somewhere if it wasn't for Felicity." Oliver laughed at that, with Thea not knowing how right she is. "She is important to you Oliver. You confided in her for a long time and you are the one she should be with." Catching her breath she slowly stated her point "you tell her how you feel and you have a shot, if you don't than you are going to push her away a little at a time until she is gone forever."

"Damn Thea when did you grow up?"

"Long story, but let's watch a movie until you have to head over there. Now you can relax and clear your head" Oliver just smiled and walked toward the couch.

Once the movie ended Oliver got up ready to go over and all he could say was "Thank you Thea I hope we can just hang out like this more" She smiled and said "Next time bring Felicity.


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver took his bike to Felicity's house that night, confident right up till the moment her parked in front of her house. As he was about to knock on her door he wished he had his bow, cause she is going to be pissed he lied to her today.

Oliver knocked on the door and heard her footsteps move from the couch to the door and then a deep breath right before the door was open. "Maybe she is as nervous as me?" he thought. "What was so bad about her day that she was nervous?"

As she opened the door Oliver saw she was in a tight tank top and sweatpants. "Damn she knows I like when she wears that" he thought. Then she looked up at him and smiled.

"We have a lot to talk about, Come on in." Felicity said in almost a seductive tone. She smiled at him again and Oliver was almost speechless.

"Ya, ya lets hear all about your day" he managed to spit out still mesmerized by her.

"How was your meeting with Walter today?" She asked plainly. Oliver forgot about that and was stuttering like her for a minute before she cut in "I know you didn't have a meeting with him today. Just like I know you came to see me the other night at my office." Damn she was good Oliver thought.

"I thought I got away clean that night. You looked happy, I wasn't going to interrupt."

"Why did you come and see me?" "and don't try lying to me again." She said forcefully, making Oliver really wish he had his bow.

Oliver somehow took a deep breath and found a sudden wave of courage to say "I love you Felicity. I went to see you that night to tell you how I really feel but instead saw… that." He continued "Sorry that I lied to you but I needed a day to figure out what I was gonna do."

"And what did you decide?" She said speechless. Her face had a stunned expression on but in side she was screaming. I cant believe it! He loves me! Oliver Queen loves me! Finally!

"What did I decide? I came here and I decided I want to take a risk and tell you everything. I want you in my life and you Felicity, are worth taking a risk for" he said with a thousand watt smile. "And I know your with Palmer but I just wanted you to know how I feel about you."

"There is no me and Palmer." She stated with a force Oliver has not yet heard from her. "You just came at the absolute worst moment possible. I wanted you to come over tonight to tell you exactly what you told me." Oliver beamed at that moment. Then she continued to ramble. "I cant belive you beat me to it. I had this whole speech worked out in my head that I…"

She didn't get the rest out cause Oliver Queen was kissing her. Wow after all this time he is finally willing to be both the Arrow and Oliver Queen. And I get to be next to him in both she smiled to herself.


End file.
